Meeting the Insane
by Dib's Stalker
Summary: Self insertion, hints of slash. Zim and Dib meet Remy. Oh the horror, the funky horror! And it's FINALLY updated!! Eeee.
1. The First Appearance

**Meeting the Insane**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/  
  
Author's Note: I found this on my Angelfire account (where I write my fics on my Dreamcast, can't use Geocities 'cause of cookies. X.x) and thought I'd post it. Hints of slash... or something. I don't know, nobody will prolly read this anyway 'cause they have a thing against my self insertions. XD lol.  
  
Who READS this crap anyway?! (Inside joke, read Invaders of Wal Mart!)  
  
If anybody IS reading this, could you suggest a better title for this fic? 'Cause it's all... sucky.  
  
- - - - - - 

It was a perfect day in the neighborhood of... uhm... where ever our hero/the insane Irken/the more insane girl lives! Yes. But actually, it's not so perfect. It's really a horrible, gloomy day. Rain, rain everywhere. Now we see Zim running down the street, screaming and sizzling. Whoopsies, somebody forgot their paste!  
  
Zim screamed somemore and, practically blinded with pain at this point, ran right into a girl who was walking down the streets. He then blacked out, leaving the teenager to stare at him. She looked around, blinked, then picked him up and carried him to her home.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Wha... ?" Zim moaned, opening his eyes. He hissed, the light above blinding him. "Oh, sorry." the girl said, before removing the flash light from infront of his face. She let out an insane giggle. Zim instantly jumped up when the fact that the girl was there registered in his possibly very tiny brain.  
  
"Eh! Where am I?!" he shrieked, pulling the blanket that was over him up to his chin. The teenage girl cackled for a minute, before blinking. "Oh... oh yeah. You're at..." dramatic pause, "MY HOUSE!!!" She began cackling again.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zim screamed, pushing himself up to the back of the couch he was on. He was rather afraid at this point. The seemingly crazy girl opened one eye to look at Zim, she then ceased her cackling. "Oh... yeah, sorry, habit. I found you outside and you seemed kinda... uhm... wounded? What's your name anyway? AND WHY IS YOUR SKIN GREEN?! It's so, so... SO GREEN!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Eh? Oh... I AM A PERFECTLY NORMAL HUMAN WORMBABY!" the nutso alien yelled. "I have a skin condition!" The girl blinked. "Then why do you have no nose or ears?" Zim shrugged. "Also part of the condition? ... I LOVE EARTH!" She rose an eyebrow. "Okay then..."  
  
A moment of silence. "OH! Oh! Oh yeah!!! I almost forgot... I AM THE SPAWN OF SATAN, THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL! THE BRINGER OF THE END OF THE WORLD!!! I am... REMY!" Zim stared at her, wide eyed. "But you can just call me Remee." Remy shrugged. Zim nodded, still afraid of the human.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Dib dashed down the street, sheltering himself from the rain using his trenchcoat. 'I knew I saw Zim come this way...' he thought to himself. Just then, a door swung open and the Irken ran outside, screaming. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! NO! NO! NO!!!" He then noticed, after a moment of sizzling, that it was still raining. "NO! NO! NO!" he screamed again, running back inside.  
  
The paranormal investigator raised an eyebrow, before going up to the house and knocking on the door frame. He then peered in, and just then that insane little alien clinged to him. "GET HER AWAY!!!" he shouted, hugging the other boy tighter. Just about when Dib, who was blushing like a mad man, was about to shove Zim off, Remee ran into the room. "ZIMMY! ZIMMY! ZIMMY! COME PLAY WITH ME!!!"  
  
Just the sight of this girl frightened Dib, even though he had never seen her before. He screamed and wrapped his trenchcoat around Zim, proceeding to run. Very, very far away. 

- - - - - -  
  
Ending Note: To be continued! ... Mebbe. 


	2. The Startling Appearance

**Meeting the Insane**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/zadrfix/  
(My site's down, so go to that one instead. O.o)  
  
**Author's Note:** FINALLY! A new chapter... uhm... short, but yeah. You know... I shall explain my disappearance from fanfiction in a chapter of another fanfiction because not many read this one... *scratches the back of her head*  
  
On with the fanfiction!  
  
- - - - - -  
  
It was Monday now and the weekend was over which, with much to Zim's disguist, meant going back to skool. He sat there as he tapped his claws on the desk, listening to Miss Bitters go on about doom and impatiently waiting to get back to his base. Just as he was thinking over his new plan for world conquest, Miss Bitters finally shut up about the doom and had begun to speak.  
  
"I almost forgot to mention... I'd like to introduce all of you horribly doomed children to your new classmate..."  
  
Zim's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the girl he met yesterday walked up to the front of the class and grinned insanely. Miss Bitters cleared her throat, "This is Remy. Now go take your seat, you poor doomed child!"  
  
She nodded and went back a little ways, sitting down at the desk next to Dib's. Speaking of the paranormal investigator, he was asleep and drooling on his desk. As Bitters returned to her doom speech, Remee blinked at the black haired boy and took out a pencil, poking him with it. He stirred a bit, and she poked him again.  
  
Dib opened one eye, then sat up and wiped his mouth with an afterwards yawn. He then looked over at Remy. Three, two...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted as it finally registered in his brain who exactly he was looking at. Everybody turned to stare at him. "Uhm... heh." he squeaked as he sank back into his seat. If Miss Bitters had noticed, he probably would have gotten detention. But, she didn't notice. Why? Because it's my story and that's not part of the plot, so shut yer pie hole!  
  
For the next half an hour, Remy stared at Dib, occasionally giggling insanely which really... scared Dib. It scared him a lot infact. After seemingly much too long, the skool bell finally rang. Both Zim and Dib got out of their seats and rushed to the door, and they both tried to get out at the same time and got stuck in the process.  
  
"HEY!! Let me through, miserable stinkbe- OW! That's my face you know!!!" he shouted as Dib elbowed him. "Oh shut up you stupid alien!!!" They both struggled until they fell out of the door and on top of each other. They looked at one another, "eep"ed, got up and ran towards the door.  
  
Remy walked out of the classroom just in time to see them bolt through the door. She frowned and yelled "Wait up for me!!!", running after the two boys.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
**Ending Note:** I shall write more later. I promise... no, seriously. e.e 


End file.
